


Just a Hint of Green

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Miscommunication, Sexual Tension, requited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: A carry on from 'Thinly Veiled'After your last encounter with Levi you do your best to avoid him in hopes of not having to face him and have that "talk". But  it seems that an interaction with Floch might bring to light that some feelings maybe aren't so one sided.
Relationships: Levi/Reader, levi x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Just a Hint of Green

The thing with being unsure if your Captain knew of your feelings towards him or not was that being in his presence always felt extremely unnerving. Ever since that “conversation”, if you could call it that, that you had in his office you had been getting weird vibes off of the guy.

He didn’t particularly act different around you, but sometimes a look from him felt different than ones before. You didn’t feel brave enough to delve into what or may not being going through Levi’s head though, and of course there w's still doubt on your behalf about him and Petra. They had denied it of course, but you just felt there was something there, how could there not be?

Petra seemed to be adamant of there being no feelings of a romantic nature between the two of them. And Levi… Well, he was hard to read and he wasn’t one to talk about his personal life, so it would be impossible to tell if they were telling the truth or not, because they could have told you a lie just so it wouldn’t spread, after all it wasn’t any of your business.

You sighed as you sat at the mess table, your food gone untouched. The constant thoughts about your Captain were distracting and that was an understatement and it hadn’t gone unnoticed. Petra who was sitting a few seats along from you, looked at you from the corner of her eye. She watched as you sighed and poked at your food.

“Y/n? Are you alright?”

“Hm?” You looked over towards her. “Oh, Petra. How long have you been there?”

“About as long as you have. Is everything alright, you seem distracted lately.”

“Uh, yeah, it’s nothing.” You quirked a small smile.

“Are you sure? It’s not like you to leave your food.”

You looked down at your food that was now mashed from your constant playing with it. You pushed your plate away.

“Just not feeling particularly hungry is all. Nothing to worry about.” You cleared your throat. “Anyway, I have duties to attend to. I’ll see you later Petra.”

Petra blinked. “Oh yes, of course.” She watched you go and pursed her lips. She may not have been the best at reading people, but there was definitely something bothering you.

*

Avoiding that conversation might have been more difficult than you had planned.

At every turn Levi seemed to be there waiting to corner you and discuss a topic you weren't sure you wanted to venture into. You still weren't entirely convinced anyway that he and Petra didn't have anything going on, they were almost always around each other and, okay that could be explained away by saying that they had to because she was his second in command, but you could see how attentive Petra was when Levi was talking to her.

You didn't begrudge her having feelings for Levi, despite his rough edges and often harsh demeanor, there was something that was drawing. You couldn't say what it was exactly, maybe it was the mysteriousness of his past, that he kept to himself and seemed closed off to others. Maybe it was his prowess as a warrior that was so appealing. How could Petra not be interested? 

Either way, whether Petra and him were together or not, you didn't think Levi would entertain your feelings for him. You sighed. There was no harm in fantasising though, which you did. 

You walked towards the barracks, you needed to let off some steam and a little training wouldn't hurt to sharpen your skills.

Thankfully, it only seemed to be you and the other cadets. Sometimes Levi oversaw the training even demonstrating techniques, but no Captains were in sight.

You ended up partnered with another cadet and you both practised your hand to hand combat and some defensive moves.

Leon, the cadet you were currently training with, held up his hands signalling a time out. "Hang on. Wait a minute. " He said breathlessly, bending and placing his hands on his knees trying to get his breath back.

You stood there feeling a little smug. "What's the matter? You givin' up already?" You teased.

Leon growled as he straightened up. "No. I just needed a moment." He took a defensive pose again, his feet wide set apart and his hands raised into fists. "I'm ready to go again any time you are."

You raised an eyebrow. "You sure? "

You got back into position as well. "I don't want to embarrass you, Leon." You nodded your head to the small audience you two had accumulated during you rather intense match.

Leon seemed to hesitate a moment before scoffing. "Maybe you should worry about me embarrassing you." He swung quickly but you swayed out of the way and blocked another blow that came immediately after.

You gave a swift jab to Leon 's abdomen and danced to the left when he tried to hit back.

"I'm not worried." You said before Leon tried to sweep your legs from underneath you. You saw the move coming though and caught his leg, throwing him off balance and making him land on his ass.

You looked down at him with a smirk. "You good?"

Leon looked pissed off. He grumbled as he got up and walked off.

You watched him go feeling self satisfied and better now that you had worked some of your stress out, or at least you were until your eyes locked with piercing grey ones.

Levi stood across the training ground looking directly at you. When the hell did he arrive and how long had he been standing there, watching you?

You darted your eyes away and turned to leave the training field, hoping that Levi wouldn't seek you out. 

*

You hid out for the rest of the day, looking over your shoulder hoping you wouldn't run into Levi and have to confront him. Unfortunately, whilst you were on weapons duty, cleaning and taking inventory, you were being overseen by none other than Levi. 

Floch was also there currently having trouble with a twisted up harness. You looked up from the list you were checking to see Floch struggle and become frustrated when he just seemed to make the situation worse. 

You rolled your eyes. He really was useless sometimes. 

"You okay, Floch?" He looked up, frustrated.

"Could you help me out here?"

You smiled despite the nuisance and stopped what you were doing. "Here let me." You stepped close to take the harness from Floch who had got himself tangled in the process.

"No, wait a minute- Hold still or-" Floch tried to prise himself free not looking where his feet were stepping and ended up tripping over a knocked over gas cylinder. "Floch, for goodness sake would you just-"

When Floch flailed and fell on his backside you couldn't help but laugh. Floch rubbed at his rear looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" You managed to ask through trying to stifle your laughter.

"Fine." Floch mumbled as he pulled himself up.

You felt a little guilty and offered him a hand. "You need any more help?"

Floch shook his head, his cheeks pink. "No, I'm good. Thanks."

You patted his shoulder. "No problem." You let him continue with his duties as you returned to yours. You turned ending up catching Levi's gaze, his eyes narrowed and cold. You snapped your eyes away, focusing back on your job. After a few more minutes had passed you dared to see if Levi was still staring, but he was nowhere to be found. You sighed in relief but wondered what you had done to warrant such a look. 

It took you another hour before you were finished and you and Floch took off for the evening to go back to your rooms. You were halfway there when an arm blocking your way came out of nowhere and you nearly walked into it. You followed the hand flat against the wall, up the arm and up to the face of Levi.

"You've been avoiding me." He said in a tone that you couldn't quite decipher just how pissed he was.

"Um, no I haven't." You tried for ignorance, but you didn't think Levi would go for that.

"Bullshit."

You were right.

"You won't even look at me. Am I ugly or something or did I do something to piss you off?"

You swallowed nervously. "No, you didn't do anything."

"Hmph. Then what, pray tell, is the problem? I thought I told you to stop making stupid faces and acting weird the last time we spoke."

You gaped at him. "Stupid faces!? I do not make stupid faces."

"Maybe not on purpose. So, you gonna tell me what your problem is? I remember last time we talked I said the conversation wasn't over. You don't seem to want to talk to me though. There a reason for that?"

You reflexively swallowed again. "I just don't think there was anything more to talk about."

"Oh? You didn't? Not even about the fact that you were shamelessly flirting with that other guy earlier? What was his name? Floch was it?"

You gaped at him. "Flirting? I wasn't flirting! He asked for my help."

Levi sneered. "You expect me to believe that? After I saw the way you were lapping up the attention."

You stepped back affronted. "What is your problem? Even if I was flirting with him, _which_ I wasn't, what business is it of yours?"

Levi clenched his jaw. "I make it my business when I'm being messed around with."

You shook your head, confused. "Messing you around? How am I messing you around?"

"Don't pretend you didn't want me to see that. I'm not so naive that I don't know what kind of game you're playing."

You gawked helplessly. "What game? I've no idea what you're talking about!"

Levi stepped up into your space, forcing you backwards into the wall. "No? You telling me that you didn't want me to see that little display? Like some pathetic excuse to make me jealous?"

You looked at him incredulously. "You thought I was trying to make you jealous?"

Levi scoffed. "I know you were."

You shook your head. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

His brow rose. "I'm unbelievable? That's rich coming from you. I'm beginning to regret feeling sorry for you when I caught you crying like a little girl that other time."

That hurt, but you pushed it aside and narrowed your eyes. "You know what? Me too. I don't know why I would ever get upset over someone like you. As far as I'm concerned Petra can have you, although she doesn't deserve a asshole like you."

Levi frowned. "Wait, what?"

You rolled your eyes. "Petra. I don't know what she sees in you, but you're damn lucky that she puts up with this shit."

Levi's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? Didn't I already tell you Petra and I weren't a thing."

You snorted. "Yeah, sure. Look, it's none of my business, but you don't have to keep denying it. It's obvious."

Levi looked away exasperated. "Is it?" He looked down with a disbelieving shake of his head. "You really are an idiot."

"What?"

"There's nothing between me and Petra, never has been. If you weren't so self involved you'd see that." He looked at you properly this time, studying you as if working something out. "Is that why you've been acting all mopey?"

You opened and closed your mouth. "I am not mopey-"

"You were jealous. Weren't you? Come on admit it."

"Yeah, well... What about you?" You looked at him accusingly. "Acting all alpha male when you thought I was flirting with Floch. Like you can point fingers."

You stared at each other, a palpable tension passing between you.

And then it happened.

It might have been you, it might have been him, but suddenly you were kissing. Your hands had placed themselves either side of Levi's face as you kissed him with enthusiasm. His own hands bracketed both sides of your head, hands splayed, but twitching, seemingly stuck to the wall until one hand tentatively left the wall and settled on your hip. The kiss wasn't particularly co-ordinated, but what it lacked in finesse it made up for in eagerness.

Your need for breath was what had you pulling away. The moment the kiss was broken you felt yourself freeze up. Levi's gaze was intently focused on you, his hand still on your hip. Your own hands hung awkwardly between the both of you as they slowly detatched from Levi's face. "Captain Levi..." Your voice was hesitant and quiet, not that it needed to be any louder for Levi to hear considering how close you still were.

"Well, that was interesting." Levi said, decidedly too calmly.

You looked up at him disbelievingly. 

"Is that all you can say?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure there are a few choice things I could say, I'll keep those things to myself for the time being."

You blushed. "So, you're not mad that I uh, just k-kiss-"

"That you just kissed me? Did I seem like I was mad? Was I not kissing you back?"

"W-well, yeah, you were, but- Hey! Wait a minute! Yeah, you were! So, what, you like me or something?"

Levi shrugged, inclining his head. "Or something." His gaze turned searching, contemplating.

You felt self conscious underneath it. "What?" You said irritably.

"What?" He returned. "You don't like me looking at you?"

You shifted, folding your arms. "It's not that, it's just the _way_ you were looking at me that I didn't like."

"And what way was that?"

"I don't know like you're evaluating me."

Levi looked steadily at you for a few seconds.

"Maybe I should look at you in a way you do like."

Your mouth pulled down in confusion. "What are you-" You snapped your mouth shut as Levi tipped your chin up to meet his eyes levelly. Your eyes widened at the look aimed at you; his gaze glowing with amorous intentions. 

"Captain..."

Levi shook his head. "There's no need to call me Captain, y/n. Levi is just fine when no one is around."

You swallowed feeling heat creeping into your cheeks. "A-alright... Levi."

He hummed, pleased. "That's better. There's no need to be so formal when we're alone." He stepped closer, crowding you against the wall again. "And we are alone... y/n."

You pressed yourself against the wall, feeling shy all of a sudden. His closeness was a thrill, but you weren't exactly anywhere private. You made to protest, but he lifted your head up again and all thoughts of protest went out the window when you eyes met smoky grey. "Levi..." He closed the distance, his mouth was almost upon yours, you could feel his breath... 

"Y/n? Are you in here?"

Your eyes snapped open at the calling of your name and your head whipped around in the direction the voice was coming from. An approaching shadow had you shoving your arms out.

"Y/n?"

Petra rounded the corner her gaze landing on you.

"There you are y/n- Oh." She seemed surprised when she saw Levi across from you, looking disgruntled. "Captain Levi. I didn't know you were here too."

He grunted. "I was just making sure that y/n had finished her duties properly."

"Oh, I see. Well, I was just coming to find y/n for dinner. I didn't see you in the mess hall and wondered if you were alright."

You let out a strange laugh. "Of course, why wouldn't I be? I'm fine, everything's fine. Hahaha..." You scratched at the back of your head.

Levi crossed his arms and sighed. "That's quite enough, y/n. Go with Petra and have something to eat."

You blinked. "Oh, uh, okay."

"Have you eaten much today?" Petra asked.

"Um, not since breakfast." You confessed.

"You must be starving. Come on, we should hurry."

You looked at Levi to see him leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. "Yeah, sure." You began to follow after Petra.

"Y/n." Levi called. You looked back. His eyes opened half-mast. "We'll finish this later."

Your face ignited. "O-okay, Le- I mean, Captain Levi." You turned around and caught up to Petra waiting for you.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

You cleared your throat. "Nothing."

She noted your flushed face. "Oh?" She said with a small smirk.

You looked at her wildly. "What? Seriously, it's nothing."

She turned her nose up with a giggle. "Sure, I believe you. So, what was it exactly the Captain wanted to _finish_ with you later? Hmmmm?"

You gaped and floundered. "I- uh- that's- I mean-"

Petra started to laugh uncontrollably. "Y/n stop." She wiped at her eyes. "It's none of my business, but I'm happy for you. You two have been dancing around each other for ages now."

"I- we have?"

Petra nodded. "Mhm. I think it's sweet that the Captain has taken an interest in you. To be honest I was unsure whether he would be interested in anyone. He's a difficult man to read."

"You're telling me." You mumbled.

Petra laughed. "Yes, it's true, but I hope that you two can make it work."

The corner of your lips lifted in a smile. "Thanks, Petra. But I think it's a little early to be thinking too much of it just yet."

"Maybe." She conceded. "But you're something special to him, I can tell."

"Yeah, maybe."


End file.
